


The 5 Times Dan Kissed Arin and the 1 Time Arin Kissed Dan

by destielkills



Series: 5 Times Series [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielkills/pseuds/destielkills
Summary: So this is a semi-rewrite of mySeptiplier ficof the same name, but I think I might do a series of these for each of my ships? Idk, it's been over 2 years since I wrote the Septiplier one but I've been in more of a writing mode lately so maybe.





	The 5 Times Dan Kissed Arin and the 1 Time Arin Kissed Dan

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a semi-rewrite of my [Septiplier fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571055) of the same name, but I think I might do a series of these for each of my ships? Idk, it's been over 2 years since I wrote the Septiplier one but I've been in more of a writing mode lately so maybe.

The first time Dan kissed Arin it’s at an NSP concert. Its brief, sweaty, and it’s over before Dan can even process it’s happening as he runs back to his mic for the chorus. The crowd loved it and it fit the song perfectly so Dan distances himself from the flutter in his stomach by blaming it on the high energy of the show and sensual personality of his alter ego. Arin doesn’t bring it up afterward and Dan is happy to pretend it never happened.

 

The second time Dan kisses Arin it’s a joke for a video. Arin is pretending to be upset that Dan said Ross would give better head, and Dan teasingly asks if he wants a kiss to make it better. When Arin says yes Dan laughs, thinking it’s a joke, but Arin just looks up at him, face completely serious, and Dan shrugs. He intends to give him a loud, over dramatic kiss on the cheek, but Arin turns his head at the last second and the kiss lands directly on his lips.  
  
Arin stiffens in surprise but relaxes when Dan’s hand snakes its way to the back of his head. They kiss tenderly for several moments until the timer for the episode beeps quietly and pulls them back to reality. Their eyes meet briefly, Dan paralyzed with fear at the realization forcing it way into his thoughts.  
  
“Next time on Game Grumps!” he shouts before launching off the couch and out of the building to his car. The episode ends up getting scrapped and they have to re-record it the next day, the air thick with awkward tension.

 

The third time Dan kisses Arin he’s drunk. They’re throwing a launch party for Dream Daddy and Dan has a steady stream of drinks going all night just to be able to stand being in the same room as Arin. The drunker he gets, however, the less he is able to stay away from Arin and he ends up dragging the younger man down the hall to the recording space, closing the door behind them. Before Arin could ask what they were doing Dan has him pinned against the door they just came through, their lips pressed firmly together. Dan kisses Arin feverishly, slightly sloppy from the alcohol but passionate all the same. Arin doesn’t push him away, but he doesn’t respond either.  
  
When Dan finally pulls away Arin looks up at him, sadness and pity in his eyes.  
  
“Dan, I’m sorry. I can’t do this Suzy.” Arin turns and walks out of the room, leaving Dan to cry himself to sleep on the Grump couch.

 

The fourth time Dan kisses Arin it’s not really Arin, but he wishes it was. After agonizing for weeks over his feelings for his best friend, and his general confusion over his sexuality, he decides to do some experimenting. The random guy he meets at the bar just feels wrong under his fingertips, the heavy scent of booze and cigarettes assaulting his senses in place of Arin’s usual aroma of La Croix, cologne, and faint body odor. He leaves the bar feeling sick to his stomach. It’s not about men or women. It’s about Arin.

 

The fifth time Dan kisses Arin it’s just a peck on the cheek. It’s relatively innocent, a simple greeting that he’d also given Suzy just seconds earlier. He would be lying, though, if it didn’t feel a bit softer, linger a big longer, and mean a bit more. He sits down at the café table across from Arin and Suzy, eyeing them curiously. His heart pounds nervously as he waits for someone to speak.

 

The one time Arin kisses Dan it’s because he can’t stand the tension across the café table. Unable to wait much longer he launches himself across the table, pressing his lips firmly against Dan’s. The second their lips touch the tension melts away. He feels Dan gasp in surprise and he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. When he pulls away and sits back down, Dan is grinning back at him.  
“Really” Dan asks incredulously.  
  
Arin looks over at Suzy, who smiles and presses a supportive hand against his thigh.  
  
“Suzy and I talked,” he explains. “And she is open to the idea of us exploring whatever…this…is.” He gestures between them, indicating to the feelings that have blossomed ever since their first peck at the Ninja Sex Party concert.  
  
“There will be some ground rules, of course,” Suzy adds. “but I’ve always kind of known this would happen. I just want you both to be happy.”  
  
“Thank you, so much Suzy. I can’t even explain how much this means to me.”  
  
Arin leans over the table for another kiss, allowing himself to get lost in the feeling of Dan’s lips against his own. When he pulls away though, Dan looks worried.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Arin asks.  
  
“How are we going to tell the shippers that they were right all along?”


End file.
